


Anything For You to Notice

by ThatWriterSalli



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Harry, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Oblivious Niall, Public Display of Affection, The other boys aren't mentioned oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterSalli/pseuds/ThatWriterSalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a stupid mistake, but at least Niall notices him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You to Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, bit of a drabble  
> Title from MKTO - Classic   
> Please leave comments and kudos xx

Niall was walking back to his dorm room after his last lecture, ready to just lie down and relax. On his way, a lot of his dorm mates gave him some funny looks. Some he couldn’t distinguish, others were envious, smug, or just excited, and he had no idea why.

As he approached his room he heard snickers of “OMG he’s so lucky.” And “I can’t wait to see his reaction.” Niall was more confused now, what on earth was going on?! What could he have done to warrant this kind of reaction from people?

When he finally reached his door, he found something that he did didn’t expect at all. Harry Styles. Niall immediately started to blush, Harry was the boy that he liked; that he believed that he didn’t stand a chance with at all.

“Umm Hi Harry … erm, what are you doing here, not that I want you to leave, but like, umm yeah??” Niall nearly face palmed himself, embarrassed by the trouble of forming a coherent sentence. It’s not that Niall and Harry weren’t friends, but it wasn’t like Harry showed up at Niall’s dorm room regularly, and by regularly it meant never. They were more on the acquaintance level, sharing a few classes and a few similar friends.

“Hi Niall, erm so you might completely hate me after you walk into your room but it was honestly an accident.” Harry quickly said, red faced. Niall lifted a brow in confusion, what on earth did he mean? “Umm I think I’ll be fine, just tell me what you did.” Niall was a bit skeptical but he knew that he would probably forgive Harry anyway; the boy could do no wrong in his eyes.

Harry took a deep breath before moving to one side, giving Niall enough room to open his dorm room. “I’ll just let you see for yourself.” He said. Niall braced himself, expecting the worst – well actually he wasn’t sure what he was meant to be worried about.

His opened his door and his jaw literally dropped. His eyes scanned his once plain smallish room, wondered what on Earth had happened. Niall looked back at Harry who was completely red.

“I meant to order a dozen but I think I added to many zeros and ended up with 2000 thousand of them, I’m so sorry, it really was an accident.” Harry tried to explain. Niall looked back at his room, filled with thousands of roses.

“You ordered me flowers?” Niall said completely ignoring the fact that his room wasn’t even a room made of walls, but of roses.”.“I swear I was just – wait, you’re not mad?” Harry was trying to explain but realized what Niall had just asked.

“Well not really, I think its cute that you messed up, but more importantly, why were you ordering me flowers?” Niall looked up at Harry. Harry smiled softly. “Because I like you Niall, I thought it was obvious, I was just trying to get you to notice me I guess and yeah, this happened. On the plus side your dorm mates seem to think its cute …”

Niall didn’t think twice before leaning up and placing his lips against Harry’s kissing him softly. He had been imagining what it would feel like to kiss Harry and it was better that he had hoped for. Fireworks. He literally felt fireworks as their mouths moved against each other.After obscenely making out in the hallway for like 5 minutes, they pulled apart breathless. “I noticed.” Niall said before pulling Harry into his room full of roses.


End file.
